kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowery Woods
|ability = Cutter (from projectiles) |category = Boss }} Flowery Woods is a flower-covered tree that appears in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. It is the boss of Fine Fields. It was just a small red flower until Taranza zapped it with his spider-like magic and turned it into a giant and hostile tree. Flowery Woods appears to be based off of Whispy Woods, lending to its appearance and form of attack being similar to that of Whispy Woods. Physical Appearance Flowery Woods is a large, light green tree, with darker green waves on its trunk. Its lower trunk and roots a darker shade of green, with two thicker blue waves and small flowers of many colors. On either side of its trunk, it has large green leaves, rather than branches, that resemble arms. Flowery Woods has a panoply of vivid star-shaped leaf clumps on its upper branches, with large six-petaled flowers all over them. It has a pink flower on the tip of its nose-like branch. Like Whispy Woods, it has two oval-shaped eyes and a similarly shaped mouth. Halfway through its fight with Kirby, Flowery Woods will briefly glow many colors and grow. In Dededetour, Flowery Woods' only changes physically are its colors and some of its shapes. Its trunk is a muddy, soggy purple with dark red waves that are more blocky than its normal form. His lower trunk and roots are purple with two red waves, and his now diamond-shaped clumps of leaves boast darker colors. His flowers have more pointed petals and the leaves on its sides are purple. The flower on its nose-like branch is light blue and it still glows briefly halfway through the battle. Attacks Main Game In the first half of the fight, Flowery Woods can shoot puffs of air at Kirby, much like Whispy Woods. The large flowers on its leaves can drop blobs of pollen that will bounce towards Kirby. These can be inhaled, but they do not give Kirby a Copy Ability if he swallows one. Upon having half of his health depleted, Flowery Woods briefly glows rainbow colors and jumps out of the ground entirely. Patches of land with several other flower-covered trees appear in the background and Flowery Woods lands on the one in the middle. He still attacks Kirby with pollen blobs and air bullets, but both are larger, and the former comes in a much greater quantity, but can still be inhaled. He can send its roots after Kirby in the foreground; the ground where the roots will appear caves in before they shoot out at random angles, providing ability-less stars that Kirby can inhale. Flowery Woods can jump from the background to the foreground in an attempt to crush Kirby, which also makes stars appear on either side of it. It may try to attack Kirby with its roots, similarly to how it does in the background, before jumping back. The large flowers on its upper branches can spin rapidly and try fly into Kirby before returning to their original spots; if one is destroyed, it will grow back. Kirby can swallow one to gain the Cutter ability. Flowery Woods also uses his roots to ram through the foreground from the background in a formation of different ways. The first formation has two roots on either side. The second formation has the roots coming from the left going to the right side one by one. The third formation is the same as the second one, but going in the opposite direction. Attacking a root will hurt Flowery Woods itself. Each root, after it retreats back to the boss, leaves an ability-less star. Lastly, Flowery Woods can attack Kirby with two giant vines -- these attempt to flatten the hero before moving apart, then coming together to try and crush him. This attack leaves four stars. KTD Flowery Woods 1.jpg|Flowery Woods spits Air Bullets. KTD Flowery Woods 2.jpg|Flowery Woods launches pollen boulders. Flowery Woods.jpeg|Flowery Woods launches flower blades. KTD Flowery Woods 3.jpg|Flowery Woods extends its vines. Dededetour Its attacks are similar, but with a few additions and changes. He can attack King Dedede from below with his roots, and has the ability to drop Gordos that will bounce at Dedede, as well as its pollen blobs. When the tree spits out his air bullets, they will split into two, one going down and the other going up, depending on where the player is. In the second half of the battle, Flowery Woods DX will drop many larger pollen blobs, as well as Big Gordos. His new attack consists of him jumping out of the ground and using his roots as helicopter blades as he floats into the foreground and back in a wide circle. If the player gets caught in the attack, he/she will suffer massively. The attack where the tree shoots his roots into the foreground in the number of different ways now have Kirby/King Dedede dealing with purple spiked roots that retreat quicker, giving Kirby/Dedede less time to attack them. His flowers also have the capability of homing in on the player's position. When Flowery Woods attempts to flatten Dedede by jumping into the foreground, he will do so multiple times before returning to the background, each time getting larger. KTD Flowery Woods DX 1.png|Flowery Woods DX KTD Flowery Woods DX 2.jpg|Flowery Woods DX extends its roots. KTD Flowery Woods DX 3.jpg|Flowery Woods DX whirls at Stone Kirby. Related Quotes Trivia *The Big Gordos that Flowery Woods DX sends at Kirby in the second phase of the battle make the same sound as Heavy Lobster's walking animation when they hit the ground. This could be a possible reference. *Flowery Woods is one of two bosses fought three times in the main game, the other being Queen Sectonia. Also like Queen Sectonia, Kirby has the Hypernova ability for his final battle with Flowery Woods, which he uses to defeat the boss by inhaling it piece by piece (including its health bar). Gallery KTD_Flowery_Woods_Flower.jpg|Flowery Woods' flower is affected by magic. KTD Flowery Woods Inhale.png|Hypernova Kirby inhales Flowery Woods. de:Blumenblütenbaum es:Fronda Florida fr:Whispy Flower it:Flowery Woods ja:ウィスピーフラワーズ ru:Флавери Вудс zh:维斯比花 Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Plants Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Whispy Woods